<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Activities by Soffya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260102">Snow Activities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya'>Soffya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was here and the snow was falling, covering the town of Magnolia with a thick white blanket. Lucy watched the snow fall through her living room window, she was amazed by it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Nalu Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Nalu Winter Wonderland contribution for the prompt : Snow Activities.</p>
<p>I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer : <em>Fairy Tail<em> belongs to Hiro Mashima.</em></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter was here and the snow was falling, covering the town of Magnolia with a thick white blanket. Lucy watched the snow fall through her living room window, she was amazed by it. She had always liked to see the snow fall. It reminded her of the times she spent with her mother having fun and making snowmen. Her heart warmed as she thought of that time.</p>
<p>Lucy smiled and without further ado, she put her coat on and wrapped a scarf around her neck. She left her apartment. The cold made her shiver, but it did not matter. She walked briskly towards the park. Once there, she squatted down and made a large snowball for the base of her snowman, then she made a smaller snowball. It had been years since she did this. Since her mother's death, she had not made a snowman again. She molded the snow with her hands and smiled. It's starting to take shape, she thought. Suddenly she felt something icy hitting her back. She turned around and saw Natsu burst out laughing. He was holding a snowball in his hand.</p>
<p>‘You should see your face,’ he laughed.<br/>
‘Natsu!’ Lucy said, annoyed.</p>
<p>Natsu threw another snowball at her.</p>
<p>‘Stop it !’</p>
<p>Lucy took snow in her hands, formed a ball, and threw it at Natsu before he had time to react. A snowball fight ensued between them. First annoyed by Natsu's behavior while she was making her snowman, Lucy finally burst out laughing. Natsu's smiles and laughter were so infectious that Lucy was having more fun than she ever thought. Natsu came behind her and put his arms around her. He whirled her around and Lucy laughed louder. Natsu liked to hear her laugh, that was his favorite sound.</p>
<p>‘Natsu, You make me dizzy !’</p>
<p>Natsu stopped and put her on the ground. He kept his arms around her waist. They both tried to catch their breath. He put his head in the crook of her neck. They did not move, enjoying each other's company. It was as if nothing around them existed. Natsu finally looked up at the snowman.</p>
<p>‘It's not finished,’ he said.<br/>
‘Maybe because someone stopped me.’</p>
<p>Lucy had just had time to make its body. There were only two balls on top of each other. Natsu took her hand and led her to the unfinished snowman.</p>
<p>‘We're going to finish it’, he said with a huge smile.</p>
<p>Lucy nodded and they squatted down. She smiled and thought that thanks to Natsu she had other wonderful memories with the snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The end<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>